


No Distance Left To Run

by alloverthemoon



Category: Blur (Band), Indie Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: (sort of) threesome, (sort of) triangle love, M/M, happened between the recording of 13
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Damon有心事，Graham也有心事。但是他们都假装什么也没发生。





	No Distance Left To Run

**Author's Note:**

> ……真的是久远的硬盘文 有多久远呢，我都忘记这玩意儿是什么时候写的了。
> 
> 今天在地铁上很无聊的时候在手机里翻出来的……决定弄上来存个档。
> 
> 是当时写给小姐妹的伪3p，说是3p呢其实根本没有睡在一张床上，是精神3p了。
> 
> 故事背景在录制13期间。
> 
> 依然有一些梗。

Graham已经在那儿坐了二十分钟了。  
Alex环顾了一下四周，没什么人在注意他们。酒吧里安静得不寻常，但即使如此，如同动物领地一般的界限还是异常明显。几个中年男人聚在吧台旁边聊着生意和家庭生活；一群青少年戴着兜帽在角落的沙发座里打牌；还有几个人在高声谈笑。像是一派汪洋里的许多大陆。  
而Graham是那座孤岛。  
他走过去。他头顶上的灯很暗，一个小小的白炽灯泡，只能照清楚他的脸，和旁边木门上的“闲人勿入”标识。一个棕色的玻璃瓶口从阴影里钻了上来在他的嘴边现了形。Alex在心里摇摇头，这可不好。于是他加快了脚步，走到Graham旁边的座位上，坐了上去。  
他叫他的名字：“Gra。”然后又轻轻地推了推他的肩膀。他看见灯光之下那个脑袋眨了眨眼睛，艰难地转过头来。Graham眯着视线，眼睛不停地变换着形状，直到最终视线清晰起来，定格在一张无比熟悉的脸上。  
他很难说他现在是什么感受。

* * *  
只要Graham是清醒的，就都是好的。如果他不清醒——好吧，也不能这么说，搞得好像这都是Graham的错一样。应该说，从很久之前，就有事情不对劲了。Damon和Graham都在摇摇欲坠，他能感受到他们俩之间的气氛的剧烈变化有如初春的气候。可他对此并无法真正地插手。他和Damon形成了一个独立的小圈子，把除了他们俩之外的人都关在了外面。他们不对之外的人讲这些东西，他们只自己消化，然后再一声不吭地扔给对方。但同时，他们也在自己的脚底画了另外两个圆，把别人圈了起来，却把对方扔在外面。  
Alex吐出一口烟，隔着一层玻璃，他可以清晰地看见Graham和Damon之间的一举一动，但是却听不见他们在讲什么。他看得到Damon脸上的神态，他把脸崩得很紧，就像是在承受什么巨大的压力，但同时他又在努力放松自己的眼神，好像是个全世界最体贴的恋人，会满足所爱之人提出的任何要求。他看不到Graham，鉴于他背对着他，但是他看着他微微弓起的脊背，像猫科动物一样蜷着，蝴蝶骨凸起，那样的姿势，让他看起来像是只被踩了尾巴的猫。  
他闭上眼睛，又吐了一口烟。当他睁开眼睛时，眼前只剩一片烟，其余什么也看不见了。  
* * *  
他把Graham带回了家。  
Alex知道自己不应该这么做的，他应该把Graham送回家去才是。但是他跟自己说：“难道你想看他回家继续酗酒吗？”所以，为了他的身体健康，把他带回自己这里似乎才是正确的选择。他这么想着，心安理得地把Graham拉进了屋子。  
他回头去关上门，脱掉鞋子。光是这么一会儿的功夫，当他再回头看时，Graham就已经消失不见了。  
“Gra？”他朝着屋子里喊出声，“Gra？你在哪儿？”  
屋子里传来咯咯的笑声，他朝着那地方走去，卧室的门被大开，Graham躺在床上，两条胳膊交叉在胸前，抓着腰部的衣摆，屋子里没开灯，窗帘开着，路灯和月光闪耀进来，形成了微弱的光源。  
他想伸手去开灯。  
“不要。”他停住了。床上的人用带着鼻音的声音低声喊道，“别，Alex。”  
他放下了手。  
“你能过来吗？”那声音又响了起来，伴随着一阵床单的窸窣声，“Alex？”  
他喉咙突然间很烫很烫，像是有什么在那里堆积一样。  
屋子里沉默了一会儿。  
“当然可以。”  
* * *  
门砰地一声被打开，把在门口抽烟的Alex吓了一跳。Damon的脑袋从里面探出来，伴随着背景里一阵拨弄琴弦的声音：“你有低音贝斯吗？”  
Alex被这突如其来的问话噎住：“我……没有。”随即他又立刻补充道：“但我家里有一把。”  
Damon点了点头，态度看起来相当专业：“行吧。那你家里这儿多远？”  
Alex耸耸肩：“一个小时？我是说来回。”  
“好，那你现在回去拿，我们等你。”  
Alex直到自己披上外套，走向门口时脑子里还有点模糊。他撞上了Dave，手里还拎着一袋面包，他看了看Alex：“你这是要去哪儿？”  
“回家，Damon让我去拿大提琴。”  
“哦。”Dave停顿了一下，然后接着往前走。Alex 也是，但他听见Dave的脚步停顿了一下，然后又很快地继续走了。只是是朝着录音室相反的方向。  
* * *  
他躺到了Graham旁边。床板有明显的凹陷痕迹，Graham又笑了起来，他已经转了过来，正对着他的脸，他的凝视搞得Alex有些尴尬：“咳咳，我承认我最近吃的确实有些多。”  
“这挺正常的，没事。”  
Alex想耸耸肩，但是鉴于他半个身子躺着，这个动作做起来有些难度。

“噗。”  
“为什么笑？”  
“我们很久没这么躺在一起了。”Alex笑得眼睛都弯了起来，动了动腿继续躺着，“上一次这么躺，好像还是在Damon家里。”  
“没那么久吧？”  
“我不记得还有其他的时候了。”  
Graham摸了摸鼻尖：“可能是因为我们躺在一起的时候你都太嗨，结果一醒全忘了。”  
Alex心虚地瞥了一眼床单。

“感觉好像昨天似的。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“听说人老了就会这样。”  
“我还没老到那程度……Gra。”  
躺在床上的男人眨了眨眼睛：“也许吧……”  
Alex望向他的脸。他把头发剪得很短很短，他忍不住伸手去触摸那些短短的黑色发丝，触感自然不能和以前的卷发相比，虽然也有着Graham本质的柔软，但却莫名地多了几分扎手的感觉。他摸着那头发，想着那些被剪掉的卷发，想着他们像是花，一朵一朵，无声地掉在白色的瓷砖地上。就仿佛曾经的少年心气，一朵一朵地被剪了下来。  
他倒抽一口气，然后叹息。  
他和Graham的距离——怎么这么近了？他好像无意中已经把他揽入了怀中，一只手搭在他的条纹T恤上，他的腰和胯骨之间有着明显的凹陷，往下延伸是极具吸引力的曲线。他觉得自己的呼吸加速了起来，下一秒，他已经闭上了眼。Graham柔软的下唇被他含进了嘴里，他吻上了那双他看过无数眼的粉色双唇，在清醒的意识里。  
* * *  
Damon低下头去收拾器材，Graham坐在原地，抱着吉他。他的目光不可避免地落到Damon的脸上。在刚才录音的时候他就想说了。  
Damon老了。  
很明显的，仿佛是一夜之间，他就变了个人。他不再有Parklife时的尖锐，也不再有The Great Escape时的张扬，甚至就连Blur时的那股光芒，都有些褪色的痕迹。他像是老了十岁，头发和胡渣都带给他一股中年男人的气息，尽管他才三十岁——三十岁的男人，不能算是中年人，不是吗？  
他蹲下身整理器材的样子，他自己也许不知道，看起来就像个累坏了的坏脾气的中年男人。就是那种Parklife里的中年男人。Graham撇过头，不去看他，然后他看到玻璃上反射出来的自己——于是他又转回了脑袋。  
“我们走吧。”  
“嗯？”  
他抬起头，Damon正居高临下地看着他：“我们去吃饭。”  
“Alex……”  
“他回来再说。”  
他揉了揉鼻子，用力地眨了眨眼睛。然后朝着Graham伸出一只手。  
Graham条件反射地，拉住了那只手。另一个人的温度与他碰撞的那一瞬间，他整个人都如同触电了一下，与Damon肌肤相贴的感觉从未这么陌生过。这使得当Damon拉他的时候，他无法跟着站起来。他看见一双困倦的蓝眼睛带着不解望向他，他几乎是想都没想，抬起手，拉下那颗金色的头颅，吻了上去。  
* * *  
Graham陷在柔软的床铺里，屋子里昏暗得可怕，Alex的气息近在咫尺，他下意识将手指插进了Alex的头发里，轻轻地揉捏着。他能感觉到对方的一双手在自己的身上游移，撩起衣衫的下摆，触上胸口的肌肤，他没法抑制地颤抖起来，呻吟在嘴边被吞下。他的两条腿绞动起来，不安分得很。Alex一只手安抚似的摸上他的大腿，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料按压着他的下身，他的双手都随之抖了起来，头发从指间滑落，落回其主人的额前。他紧紧搂住了Alex 的脖颈，低声在对方的怀里哭叫起来。像是一只猫咪的低嚎。  
* * *  
Graham觉得自己被重重地磕到了地上，脚连带着绊倒了那把椅子。Damon的膝盖与地板撞击传来一声闷响，听着都疼。痛感从后脑勺清晰地传来，但他却觉得舒服，感觉像是所有的痛苦和压力都在这一摔中烟消云散了，他大声地呻吟了一声，立刻被Damon噤了声。于是他便顺从地缩了起来，一双手攀向他的脖颈，搂住他的脊背，双手下滑到他的裤腰。与此同时，Damon的一只手也开始解他的皮带，金属扣落到地板上发出清脆的声响。他的腿被一只手掰开，手指按着大腿内侧的柔软肌肤，他的两条腿在控制之下颤抖起来，两人的喘息在空气中胶着起来。Damon听见Graham低声地啜泣，便抬起右手，反手去握住了他勾在他脖颈上的一只手。  
* * *  
Alex的手指有魔力。它们可以做出这世上最温柔的事情，就在你的肌肤上。Graham感觉得到对方有茧子的指腹摩擦着自己的乳首，把那儿不常被人触碰的肌肤磨得又红又硬，挺立起来，仿佛哭叫着更多的关注。他弓起身子，伸长脖颈，口中发出世上最动听的叫喊。Alex一只手朝他的下体移去，探进他的裤内，手指温柔地抚摸那已经勃起的性器，同时揉弄着两旁的阴囊，Graham下意识抬起了腿，圈住他的腰。Alex每一下揉弄和按压都让他觉得要被推到快感的边缘，却又堪堪收住。他需要更多——他需要释放——他开始扭动起身子来，而Alex还在不紧不慢地吮吸他的颈上肌肤，留下一个小小的红色印子，发出“啵”的一声响。两人的躯体缓慢同时地摩擦着，Alex揉弄他胸口的那只手腾了出来，轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，随即又划过他的身体，捧住他的臀部。温柔的吻一路从脖颈延伸到脸颊，似乎在宣告这个温柔的夜晚会比他想的漫长。  
* * *  
Damon已经将Graham翻过了身来，衬衫扣子磨蹭着对方光裸的后背，他一面急躁地去脱自己的衣服，一面低下头在Graham的后颈上啃咬起来，另一只手探到身前，握上已经勃起的阴茎。他想起Graham关于自己每天都要自慰的言论，不禁笑了。他熟练地在那上面动作起来，他小心地拨弄着上面的褶皱，手指一路后滑，在会阴处来回摩擦。身体突然遭到猛烈的刺激，Graham的身子颤抖起来，双臂抖得像是身子立刻就要坠落。他仰起头，喘息着呻吟起来，臀部也在Damon的胯下不受控制地战栗起来，Damon隔着一层内裤摩擦着Graham的臀尖，已经半勃的性器在对方的股沟里来回摩挲，惹得Graham体温急速升高。Damon咬上他的耳垂，像是品尝甜点那样咬着那儿的柔软皮肤。Graham挣扎起来，像是身体的本能反应，同时摆动起胯部，想是想要更多、更多、更多——Damon蹭了蹭他的后颈。像是在说，非常乐意。  
* * *  
Alex的双手轻柔地掰开他的臀瓣，Graham嘤咛出声，不知道是因为酒精还是别的原因，脸颊发红发烫到一种境界，而在Alex看来，这简直是过分的可爱。他咬着下唇，眼睛里有莫名的羞涩和焦躁。于是Alex低下头又吻了他，手指沾上一边的润滑剂，开始在入口简单地试探起来。  
“唔……Alex……”  
Graham汗津津的身体在床单上扭动起来，双腿打开，被掰成M字形，方便Alex的入侵。Alex缓慢地推了一根手指进去——并没有遭到太大的阻拦，很轻易地就进入了Graham的身体，里面的温度可以用滚烫来形容，紧紧地咬着他的一根手指。于是Alex随即加入了第二根，冰凉的润滑剂和温热的内壁形成奇妙的感受，让他光是手指都不禁觉得一阵舒爽。他抬起头，Graham正仿佛无意识般地搓弄着自己的胸口，让这场景看得越发色情。他低声呻吟着，发出破碎的音节，挺动着臀部，同时一只手摸向他的阴茎，却被Alex温柔地阻拦。  
“等一下，Graham。”  
他吻上他的耳廓，湿热的气息喷在那里，又引起了一阵蝴蝶翅膀般的战栗。  
* * *  
Damon撸动着他的前身，手法熟练而又直接，他已经很清楚Graham的每一个敏感点，也知道怎样能使他最快高潮。今天，可能是公共的录音室以及冰凉的木地板，Dave或者Alex随时都可能推门而入的紧张感帮了他的忙，Graham射得比以往都快。然后他的身子便一下子瘫软下去，除了臀部还抵着Damon的胯间。Damon感受到手里一团黏糊的精液，在手指里下意识地搓了一下，然后便一路探到身后，对着那个已经开始无意识收缩的穴口，就着精液的润滑探进了一根手指。Graham刚高潮的过的敏感身子不受控制地抖动起来，他的呼吸变得无比急促，像是在祈求停止，或者是完全相反。Damon很快便添了另一根手指，两根手指在Graham的体内戳刺起来，找寻着那个敏感点，Graham感受着体内一次又一次的冲撞，然后突然顶到那个令他每次都会腰软的点，他不受抑制地甜腻地叫了出声，尽管他立刻就捂住了自己的嘴。汗水顺着两鬓流下来，在地板上滴出水坑。除此之外，臀缝间也不断流下湿润的液体，看起来格外淫靡色情。  
* * *  
进入的那一瞬间，Graham彻底失控了。  
伴随着身体的每一次上下颤抖，他紧紧抓住了什么东西，不管是床单，还是地板——身前身后的冲击让他无法控制自己，不论是身前无法释放的压抑还是已经高潮过一遍的疲惫都让他的身体格外敏感，根本经受不了这样猛烈的刺激。他大声地叫起来，眼角被操得泛起泪花。他尖叫着抓住Alex的头发，想叫他停下来，可是却无法说出口——小腹内的酸胀让他还想要更多，每一次的戳刺都是甜蜜的折磨。而在Damon的操弄下，他的前身再次有了反应，Damon一只手抚上他的阴囊，左右玩弄起来，前后夹击的快感让他感觉要昏过去了。他闭上眼睛，双唇无法合拢，只能断断续续地吐出破碎的呻吟和啜泣。耳边落下阴影，身子被紧紧的覆盖住，勃起磨蹭着Alex的小腹，仿佛下一秒就会高潮一样。而同时Damon的手也加快了速度，让他在夹击的快感中无法自拔，双腿颤抖。  
“Gra……”  
声音在耳边响起，伴随着细碎的亲吻。  
那个声音叫了一遍又一遍，他不知道是不是幻觉，他仿佛在那个名字的末尾听见了细不可闻的哭腔。  
“留下。”

突然进入最后的冲刺，Graham眼前已经朦胧得无法分辨是夜晚的月色还是录音室的灯光。他只觉得自己释放的同时，体内也被射了满当的精液，从自己的穴口内沿着肉壁滑落，仿佛是由于性刺激而分泌出的体液一样，让人看了不禁兴致高涨。  
Alex一双手臂圈上他，将他搂进了怀里，亲吻着他的额头，一声一声叫着“Gra”。Damon则将他拉进自己怀里，两人并排在湿漉漉的地板上躺下。  
“一切都会好的，Gra。”他听见有人呢喃。“一切都会。”  
“只要你在我身边……”

Graham闭上了眼睛，他太累了。在对方的臂弯里，他缓缓闭上了眼睛。


End file.
